Tentaciones
by itzel black
Summary: Aro desea vengarse de los Cullen para ello dispone de su joya mas joven o sea Jane quien tiene que seducir a Carlisle, convencerlo de separarse de Esme y dejar a los demás Cullen de este modo ella descubre un Carlisle que jamas pensó que existía.este fic pertenece a Karenitz3lvulturi mi usario en lunanuevameyer.
1. la venganza de Aro Vulturi

La venganza de Aro Vulturi

Aro se paseaba de aquí a la en el salón de tronos hacia mas de una semana que regresaron de Forks con la cola entre las patas y durante esa semana estuvo de un humor de los mil demonios que ni siquiera Caius que era quien mas lo soportaba quería estar junto a el, pero en eso una idea algo buena le cruzo por la mente, necesitaba comunicarle a alguien pero para su desgracia sus hermanas no estaban ni Sulpicia y Athenedora todo salieron de caza por no aguantar su mal carácter. Pero el palacio Vulturi no estaba tan vacio después de todo, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Demetri, Alec y Jane y curiosamente Alec iba entrando al salón de tronos en ese mismo momento.

-¡Alec! Alec tembló de pies a cabeza pero aun asi camino hasta el ventanal donde se encontraba su señor rogando no ser victima de un regaño o castigo de los que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-s…si mi amo.-respondió con voz temblorosa.

-¿Jane esta en su cuarto?

-si, creo que si ¿quiere que le avise que la busca?

-no hijo asi déjalo ya conozco el camino.

Aro dejo a Alec pensativo mientras que el subía corriendo las escaleras, su plan la única que tenia derecho a conocerlo era Jane una de sus joyas preferidas, claro después de Renata entro a su habitación sin tocar pudo escuchar como se llenaba una tina e inmediatamente echo su pervertida mente a volver imaginándose como seria el cuerpo de Jane, seguramente seria afrodisiaco verla en una tina rebosante de agua y espuma, con su cuerpo totalmente mojado y en un baño inundado de vapor.

-``Ay Aro en que cosas piensas`` pensó.

Prefirió sentarse en la cama y esperar a que la muchacha saliera de su baño ese día acababa de regresar de una pesada misión en Irlanda era lógico que luego de tres días de hacer esa misión sin compañía regresara cansada, había veces en que sentía lastima por su guardia pero ni modo asi tenían que ser las cosas si querían seguir siendo el clan mas poderoso…y lo seguirían siendo asi le costara morir (otra vez). Después de treinta minutos Jane salió del baño envuelta en una bata como era lógico se sorprendió al ver a su señor en su habitación.

-¡hasta que al fin sales Jane!

-¿si puedo ayudarle en algo mi señor?

-ehhh si veras ¿no te gustaría vengarte de los Cullen pequeña?

Una sonrisa malvada surco los labios rosados de la pequeña Jane, si quería vengarse de los Cullen pero en especial de la más odiada para ella Bella, esa neófita barata se las iba a pagar ya tenia en mente quitarle a Edward pero mejor se sentó en el banco de su peinador dedicándose a escuchar a su amo.

-veras tu trabajo es simple y como eres mujer seguramente no te costara tanto llevarlo a cabo.

-mi señor, no entiendo nada.

-lo se pequeña, lo único que tienes que hacer es traer de vuelta al líder de ese maldito clan.

Jane se quedo con la boca abierta tal vez eso era mejor que ella planeaba darle el golpe bajo a los Cullen robándoles a Carlisle.

-¿a ver si entendí lo que usted quiere pedirme es que seduzca a Carlisle Cullen? -exactamente cariño me alegra que ya vayas entendiendo.

-si pero el tiene compañera.

Aro rodo los ojos esa niña era algo problemática cuando quería sin pedirle permiso tomo su mano e inmediatamente todos los pensamientos de Jane fueron vistos.

-cariño.-hablo después de haber visto los pensamientos de la rubia.-creo que lo que querías hacer con Edward es idéntico a lo que quiero que hagas con Carlisle quien necesita urgentemente que le bajen esos humos.

-¿y cuando quiere que viaje a Forks? -te parece mañana mismo.

-¿Por qué no?-Aro se disponía a salir de la habitación de Jane pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-ah por cierto pequeña me parece que tendrás que cambiar tu ropa seria por algo mas provocativo, tu sabes, vestidos cortos con mucho escote, zapatos de tacón. -esta bien esta tarde iré al centro comercial.


	2. que empiece el show!

Que comienze el show

El día siguiente Jane se levanto mas contenta de lo normal, no era cualquier da ese seria el día en que empezara su venganza contra los malditos Cullen si lo pensaba mejor Carlisle era atento, agradable,. Sentimental y guapo…muy guapo mas interesante que ese Edward después de darse un breve baño con agua tibia se puso a alistar su maleta tenia que escoger todo cuidadosamente llevaría ropa provocadora tal y como le recomendó Aro.

Termino de hacer su maleta y se puso un vestido corto en color rojo sttraple que acompaño con unos tacones del mismo color cuando termino de maquillarse se miro al espejo se sorprendió, era totalmente otra su cabello rubio peinado ahora en suaves rulos y sus ojos rubíes combinaban perfectamente con todo pero no podía darse el lujo de salir asi a la calle cogió unos pupilentes marrones que le daban un toque poco mas humano por asi decirlo. Aun no podía parar de admirarse ahora si se sentía totalmente bella capaz de competir con la misma Heidi en esas estaba cuando Cayo entro a su habitación.

-¿eres tu Jane?-pregunto algo impresionado nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que viera a Jane vestida cortamente pero aun asi no dejaba de provocarlo.

- si señor.

-Aro te espera en la sala de tronos.

-Jane volteo el rostro estaba avergonzada por las miradas lujuriosas que le echaba Cayo.

-vaya que estas guapísima hoy Jane querida.-decía mientras caminaba alrededor suyo.

-m…muchas g… gracias señor.-titubeo la rubia que no estaba impuesta a ese tipo de atenciones pero que le producían un cosquilleo agradable.

Cayo se canso de estar nada mas mirándola desde que le vio esos labios carmesí le entraron unas ansias enormes de besarla y no las izo esperar sin que la propia Jane se lo esperaba se dejo ir sobre ellos con furia Jane al principio estaba un tanto aturdida pero cuando paso todo se dejo llevar pronto sintió que la lengua de Cayo invadía su boca ella no se quedo atrás e izo exactamente lo mismo la situación cada vez se iba calentando mas y las Jane permanecía sentada en el peinador con el vestido arremangado hasta la cintura y en sostén con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Cayo ambos estaban ya bastante excitados los labios de Cayo se ocupaban de su barbilla, cuello y hombros mientras que ella mordía lo que encontraba a los pocos minutos la ropa de Cayo estaba empezando a estorbarle asi que la fue retirando poco a poco desde la mascada hasta la camisa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo niña?-pregunto en cuanto se vio semidesnudo izo un intento por recoger todo pero Jane se lo impidió.

-si nos damos prisa tendremos más tiempo querido.-le susurro Jane al odio.

Cayo sonrió de medio lado no dudo ni un instante para cargar a Jane y aventarla en la cama Jane le quito el cinturón y los pantalones se podía notar perfectamente la erección de Cayo encima de los bóxers negros, Cayo por su parte acabo de quitarle el vestido y la ropa interior a Jane para acomodarse entre las piernas de la muchacha.

-creo que ya te llego la hora querida. Con un brusco movimiento hacia adelante la penetro bruscamente Jane tuvo que aguantarse las gamas de gritar aferrándose a la espalda de cayo enterrándole las uñas lo mas que podía mientras que las embestidas de Cayo se volvía mas fuertes y brutales Jane ya se había acostumbrado no podía darse el lujo de gemir fuerte solamente se mordía el labio inferior tratando de reprimirlos, Cayo se entretenía con sus pechos succionando uno y amasando el otro las embestidas fueron cada vez mas fuertes Jane creía que si seguía con ese ritmo pronto la partiría en dos pero afortunadamente no fue asi al final llego el orgasmo, Cayo expulso sus líquidos dentro de ella se dejo caer al otro lado de la cama con la respiración agitada.

-creo que después de esto no querré volver a estar con Athenedora.-dijo entre jadeos Jane volteo a verlo.

-¿ah si y porque?

-eres buena eso es todo.

Cayo se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse lo mismo izo Jane veinte minutos ese si podría considerarlo como un tipo de sexo rápido pero debía admitir que Cayo era bueno en la cama y a duras penas superaba a Félix quien se encargo de desvirgarla hace como unos cien años pero eso no era lo que importaba como quería ir completamente limpia a Forks volvió a bañarse se puso el mismo vestido volviéndose a peinar el cabello en rulos para finalmente salir a la sala de tronos.

-¡ya era hora!-dijo Marco con su voz de aburrimiento.-¡en que demonios gastaron tanto tiempo Jane!

Jane volteo a ver inmediatamente a Cayo quien estaba igual de nervioso que ella las niñas de los ojos las tenia intranquilas como si buscara algún pretexto para callarle la boca a Marco y hacer que su mujer dejara de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-estaba dándole unas recomendaciones.-le cerro un ojo coquetamente a Jane.-para hacer mas efectiva su misión en Washington ¿verdad queridita?

-s..si señor.

Aro paseaba los ojos de Cayo a Jane y de Jane a Cayo algo se traía esos dos entre manos pero decidió dejarlo por la paz en ese momento tenia cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza.

-bueno Jane querida.-dijo tomando sus temblorosas manos.-creo que ya es suficiente por hoy tu hermano te acompañara al aeropuerto y aquí tienes tu boleto, mucha suerte niña.

-gracias señor. Alec salió de entre Demetri y Félix para ayudar a su hermana con sus maletas el era uno de los muchos que no se tragaban el cuento que invento Cayo cuando estuvieron dentro del taxi.

-a mi no me engañas Jane dime que estuviste haciendo con Cayo.

A Jane se le izo un nudo en la garganta ella era buenísima para las mentiras pero curiosamente su otra habilidad le estaba fallando ese día que mas la necesitaba asi que se obligo a decir la verdad.

-esta bien Alec lo que paso es que me acosté con Cayo.

Alec volteo a ver rápidamente a su hermana que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¡que hiciste que!

-ya te dije me revolqué con Cayo ¡contento!

-tuviste suerte que Aro no dijera nada que si no ahora estarías muerta.

-¡ay Alec!-dijo Jane golpeándose la pierna con su mano.-todos sabemos que Cayo no le es muy fiel a esa guacamaya de Athenedora desde hace muchos siglos y el ejemplo lo siguen Gianna, Heidi y Renata.

-y como a ti te entro la envida ahí vas tu y las sigues no.

-mira sabes que ya me cansaste es mas ya llegamos.

Alec echo un vistas si en efecto ya estaban en el aeropuerto entre discusión y discusión no se fijo pero en fin se bajo el primero y luego ayudo a Jane el taxista se apeo del vehículo para abrir la cajuela Jane saco su maleta mientras se encaminaba hacia el aeropuerto cuando Alec pago le dio pronto alcance esperaron quince minutos hasta que anunciaron el vuelo, Alec acompaño a Jane hasta al avión se despidió de ella dándole un caluroso abrazo.

-nos vemos pronto.

-eso espero.

Antes de abordar por completo el avión Jane agito su mano y Alec izo lo mismo, una vez dentro entro al baño y se puso mejor unos lentes de sol ya que los pupilentes le estorbaban demasiado.

-esto es vida.-dijo mientras guardaba los pupilentes en su bolso negro.

Salió del baño busco su asiento cuando se acomodo encendió su ipod escucho un poco de música mientras se entretenía mirando las nubes por la ventana el viaje hasta Washington duro casi cuatro horas bajo las escaleras y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando miro quien estaba esperándola en el aeropuerto: nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen.

-hola Carlisle.-saludo con la voz mas seductora que pudo encontrar.

A Carlisle se le atoro la saliva cuando la escucho halar se escuchaba endemoniadamente sensual a la vez que provocadora esa no era la Jane que recordaba pero le gustaba la nueva Jane de todos modos.

-h hola Jane ¿que tal tu día?-se recrimino a si mismo por no poder encontrar algo mas lógico que preguntar

-algo atrofiado pero en fin ya estoy aquí.-Carlisle como todo caballero le ofreció su brazo a Jane mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-espero no haberte causado problemas con tu…familia.

-en absoluto como le dije a Aro mientras acepten a Nessie todo ira sobre ruedas.

-me gustaría que pudieran perdonarme.-Carlisle la miro de reojo.

-tu sabes por lo de hace una semana.

-ah eso ya quedo olvidado Jane.

En el camino hacia Forks había comenzado a llover primero fue un ligero chipi- chipi pero después llego la lluvia.

-te ha des sorprender que aquí en Forks el sol sale solamente una o dos veces al mes para los humanos debe resultar fastidioso pero a nosotros nos parece genial. -supongo porque no les conviene que los vean brillando a la luz del sol.

Carlisle desvió por un minuto la mirada de enfrente para ver a Jane ¡santo dios pero que hermosa era cuando sonreía hasta parecía un verdadero ángel! Pero el claxon de un camino lo izo volver la mirada al frente mientras la suave risa de Jane inundaba todo el auto pareciéndole a el como si escuchara canto de sirenas.

-``Carlisle deja de pensar en eso ¿Qué diría Esme si se enterara?

-no creo que ella se enoja verdaderamente.-Carlisle se impresiono que el supiera el único que sabia leer los pensamientos era Edward.

-¿perdona?

-si que ella no tiene porque enojarse después de todo me imagino que ya somos amigos ¿no?

-si por supuesto.

-¿y la pequeña hibrida.-Jane se dio cuenta a tiempo de su grave error.-es decir Reneesme?

-oh Nessie cada vez creciendo se parece demasiado a Edward aunque Esme y Rosalie dicen que tiene mas parecido con Bella.

Al fin llegaron a la casa Cullen dentro se encontraban los demás miembros del clan Esme vigilaba que todo estuviera impecable sin una pisca de polvo, Bella intentaba controlar a Nessie que no se dejaba peinar, en la cocina Alice y Rosalie estaban haciendo el entripado de sus vidas la sala Emmett, Jasper y Edward jugaban videojuegos.

-¡ya llego la zorra!-grito Rosalie inmediatamente se coloco junto a Emmett, Lo mismo hicieron Alec y Bella; Esme solo esperaba a un lado de la escalera tomando de la mano a su nieta.

-¡desde cuando usa vestidos de Christian Dior y Bolsos de Chanel!-rugió Alice que estaba ofendida por enterarse que no era la única que sabia de moda.

-tranquila al fin sabes que tienes competencia con la moda.-Alice fulmino a Jasper que se reía a carcajadas

-pues yo pienso que el vestido le luce de maravilla.-Emmett ahora intentaba protegerse de los golpes de Rosalie.

-¡ya ya tranquila!

Al fin hubo calma cuando Carlisle entro con Jane, esta inmediatamente sintió las miradas acusadoras de Alice y Rosalie.

-bienvenida a Forks Jane.-esa había sido Esme tan buena como siempre.

-gracias.

En eso sintió como alguien se le abrazaba de la cintura esa era la hibrida o mejor dicho Nessie era mas grande que la ultima vez que la vio, si tan solo la pequeña supiera cuanto la repugnaba, en fin al pueblo que fueres has lo que vieres asi que no dudo para corresponder a la niña tomando un ramito de rosas blancas que le ofrecía. Respiro al saber que Edward aun no le leyó el pensamiento.

-muchas gracias cariño.-hablo acariciándole la mejilla.

Aquí empezaba su misión a la vez que su obra de teatro con los Cullen como espectadores.


	3. comienza el juego

Comienza el juego

Jane empezaba a fastidiarse habían pasado cuatro malditos meses desde que llego a Forks y nada Cullen simplemente no caía no comprendía que pensaba ese vampiro mediocre ¿quien se creía para rechazarla? En todo ese pedazo de tiempo su estadía paso entre insinuaciones nada inocentes, caricias por debajo de la mesa que conseguía ponerlo nervioso algunos besos robados por parte de ella pero nada más hacia un par de semanas recibió una carta de Aro reclamándole su incompetencia advirtiéndole que le daba tres meses más sino la mandaba de regreso a Volterra algo que no se podía permitir bajo ningún motivo eso sería la peor humillación que pudiera sufrir y por nada del mundo lo permitiría prefería mil veces torturarse ella misma que volver a casa derrotada y humillada ese día tenía planeado hacerle una visita depende de lo que lograra dependía su estadía Aro necesitaba informes acerca del comportamiento de Carlisle para con ella así que debía vestir lo mas provocativamente posible sin importarle un cuerno si parecía una puta iba a seducir a Carlisle así tuviera que venderse al diablo. Selecciono de su clóset un vestido negro algo corto que dejaba ver algo a la imaginación y unos zapatos de de plataforma con tacón de 15 cm. Una vez vestida se paro frente al espejo examinando que todo estuviese en su lugar aparto un par de mechones rubios a ambos lados de los hombros y luego salió de su habitación decidida a hacer lo que fuera por cumplir su maldito propósito la primera en toparse fue a la barbie o sea Rosalie quien la examino de arriba abajo fulminándola con la mirada. -vaya Jane que vas al…burdel.

Jane dejo escapar una de sus carcajadas burlescas que tanto hacían rabiar a la rubia desabrida esa ya sin decirle nada se dio la media vuelta siguiendo con su camino tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer llego rápido a su auto en cuanto lo encendió condujo hasta el hospital camino a la recepción. -la oficina del doctor Cullen por favor. La enfermera amablemente busco en la computadora y una vez que encontró la oficina le anoto en un pedazo de papel el numero de piso en donde se encontraba Jane se fue de ahí no sin antes agradecer, llego rápidamente a la oficina antes de entrar se encargo de arremangar un poco más el vestido para dejar ver un poco mas sus piernas entro sin tocar Carlsile estaba concentrado observando lo que parecían ser unas radiografías hasta que unos brazos rodeando su cuello le hicieron dar un respingo causando la risa infantil de Jane.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora Jane? Carlisle se dio la vuelta rápidamente esquivando el suave contacto de la vampiresa yendo a refugiarse en la silla de su escritorio fingiendo leer unos documentos Jane sonrió maliciosamente, ya tenía el momento propicio para hacerlo caer y difícilmente Cullen saldría bien librado de esta.

Ella camino hasta la silla separándola del escritorio mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en las piernas de Carlisle. -Jane…por dios que estás haciendo.-Carlisle nervioso miraba la puerta cada milésima de segundo Esme tenía la costumbre de llegar por sorpresa así que lo mejor sería tratar de apartarla pero sus inútiles esfuerzos solo hacían que Jane insistiera aun mas.-por favor si Esme llegara a venir…

-¿así que eso es lo que te preocupa mi querido Carlisle?-le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo jadear.-si es por eso no te preocupes.- ¿o te asusta el que jamás hayas hecho travesuras a escondidas de ella?

Carlisle trago saliva lo que le dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto pero para todo hay una solución Jane simplemente se limito a esbozar una gran sonrisa para luego atacar sus labios apasionadamente dejando que las manos de Carlisle le apretaran las nalgas.

–Será mejor que te vayas Jane.-ella arquea una ceja ahora qué demonios se le atoro a este imbécil, quiso volver a besarlo pero este la aparto firmemente. -escúchame bien Jane te lo diré solamente una vez y si no entiendes entonces debes agudizar mas tu sentido del odio necesito-que-salgas-de-aquí-ahora mira no sé qué es lo que quieres conseguir seduciéndome pero de una vez te lo advierto no me interesan las vampiresas jóvenes.

Jane parpadeo varias veces antes de tragarse toda la sarta de idioteces que dijo Cullen ¿estaría soñando? Ja como si pudiera.

-no creo que eso pueda suceder.-el sonrió irónicamente.-entonces dime porque estas respondiendo a todas mis insinuaciones si es que no quieres tener nada que pueda comprometerte admítelo Cullen no te soy indiferente y tu a mi me encantas.

Carlisle se quedo mirándole fijamente en parte tenía algo de razón si él no quisiera nada con ella simplemente no sucumbiría a sus juegos de seducción. -no te conviene Jane.-su voz adquirió un tono peligrosamente seductor.-porque mejor no te diviertes con vampiros de tu edad y te dejas de estupideces eso es lo que estás haciendo Jane una estupidez al tratar de tenerme contigo.

-yo no pienso de ese modo. Carlisle sonrió maliciosamente tomándola firmemente de las caderas.

-que conste Jane.

Ella se dejo hacer rodeo su cintura con los brazos acercándole cada vez más a él hasta que sus labios fundiéndolos en un beso salvaje, apasionado y necesitado Carlisle la besaba con furia como si lo estuviese esperando por mucho tiempo Jane apenas podía seguirle torpemente el ritmo diablos el hombre sí que sabia como usar los labios cuando llegaba el momento Carlisle en un momento de desesperación la pego a su cuerpo haciendo que se rozara con su pelvis ella jadeo al sentir que su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse por debajo del pantalón.

-mmmmhh Carlisle.

-tócame.-ordeno él con la voz ronca.

Jane obedeció desabrocho el botón como pudo a esas alturas el ya se había desesperado tomo su mano izquierda introduciéndola entre su ropa interior haciéndola tocar su pene que para ese momento ya estaba duro Jane envolvió su miembro con su mano empujándolo hacia arriba haciendo que Carlisle dejara escapar un gruñido el tampoco se quedo atrás deslizo su mano hasta que dio con su entrada descubriendo que Jane no llevaba bragas.

-pero miren con que me he encontrado.-izo presión en su clítoris.-Jane no lleva bragas.

Como la silla era un tanto incomoda ambos se pusieron en pie caminando torpemente hacia la camilla antes Carlsile se encargo de anunciar a su secretaria que no le pasaran ni llamadas ni nada que pudiera interrumpir su ''consulta'' una vez recostada Jane se saco el vestido quedando totalmente desnuda ante Carlisle, Carlisle tomo cada una de sus piernas poniéndolas en unos soportes que le daban una mejor vista del coño húmedo y rosado de Jane.

-vaya que liso es.-Jane movió sus caderas al sentir el dedo índice de Carlisle dentro de ella.- mmmmm y jodidamente apretado creo que tu salud anda mal querida estas demasiado caliente habrá que calmarlo a como dé lugar

Se acerco a Jane robándole un beso atrevido introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta Jane disfrutaba al máximo ¿Quién diría que Cullen era toda una maquina andante de placer? Va que Esme debería disfrutar bastante por las noches pero esta vez le tocaría disfrutar a ella. Carlisle se termino de desnudar mientras que Jane se lo comía con la vista debía admitir que el hombre estaba bueno por donde quiera que lo viera tenía un cuerpo de Adonis pero lo que más la impresiono fue ver el semejante miembro que poseía el maldito vampiro mediría aproximadamente unos 20 a 25 cm exquisitamente venoso y palpitante Carlisle se dio cuenta del objetivo de las miradas de Jane así que no dudo mucho en acercarlo a ella.

-¿quieres masturbarlo?

Jane dudo unos instantes en decidir una vez decidido alargo su mano hasta alcanzar aquel grueso y palpitante grande encerrándolo en su mano empezando así un movimiento de arriba abajo primero fue pausado pero después lo fue haciendo más rápido Carlsile gemía descaradamente muy cerca de sus oídos mientras ella seguía bombeando aquel pene con fuerza hasta que de la cabeza empezó a salir un líquido viscoso de color blanco que le baño la cara.

-ahora te toca a ti Jane.

Jane empezó respirar entrecortadamente Carlisle le beso apasionadamente la boca descendiendo hasta su barbilla, cuello, hombros deteniéndose en sus pechos los cuales eran demasiado generosos y firmes no pudo resistir la tentación de pellizcar uno de ellos

-ahhhh! Ahhhh! .-Carlisle observaba como Jane se retorcía en la camilla de puro placer.-

-¡VAYA QUE TE GUSTA NO ZORRA!-siguió pellizcando el pezón el cual ya empezaba a ponerse hinchado.

-s…siii! DIOSSS!

Jane apenas y podía abrir la boca para gemir ese carbón de Cullen estaba dándole una buena ronda de placer. al último Carlisle se canso de pellizcarle los pezones descendió hasta su vulva introduciendo su lengua lo más profundamente que podía mientras que sus dedos se encargaban de acariciar frenéticamente el hinchado clítoris hasta que ella llego al orgasmo estaba preparándose para penetrarla cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-''doctor Cullen se solicita su presencia en el quirófano 5, doctor Cullen se solicita su presencia en el quirófano 5''

Jane atrajo el cuello de Carlisle hacia ella pero esta vez no obtuvo un buen resultado, el se separo de ella empezando a buscar sus ropas. ante la mirada atonita de Jane se dio a media vuelta lanzandole una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

-no te desilusiones querida esto aun no termina, vamos a aprovechar que los demás salen esta noche de caza para que me esperes lista y dispuesta cariño.

Antes de que ella se fuera Carlisle se paró a un lado de la puerta para azotar sus nalgas.

-no lo olvides a partir de hoy serás mi perra personal.-apreto su mandibula para darle un beso.-te espero en la noche


	4. segunda tentacion: sangre humana I

Segunda tentación: Sangre humana I

El primer paso fue difícil pero lo logro, al fin se había acostado con Carlisle lo izo caer en su juego aunque se diría que más bien que ella quien cayó en el suyo pero que da esa misma noche Jane escribió a su amo informándole de las buenas nuevas estaba segura que ahora Cullen seria todo un maldito nifomano retorcido con adicción incurable al sexo su siguiente paso sería alentarlo a beber sangre humana estaba segura de que a Aro aun seguía disgustándole su extraña preferencia hacia el vegetarianismo un poco de carne al mes no hacía daño a nadie.

Por su parte Carlisle empezaba a comprender que aquel juego apenas comenzaba lo de anoche fue solo una deliciosa probada de aquella manzana roja tan tentadora que al fin se había atrevido a morder Jane era como el diablo a la vez que él representaba estúpidamente el papel de Eva sucumbiendo finalmente ante las tentaciones del demonio que se encontraba en su casa y precisamente era su joven amante estancada en los 16 años quien lo diría: la pequeña de los Vulturi toda una puta bien declarada anoche se lo dejo bien en claro mientras se dejaba hacer todo lo que el deseaba a su antojo sin objeciones ni nada hasta que al último ya no pudo con su calentura pidiendo que se la follara como una perra pero la pregunta era: ¿Qué haría después que Jane se fuera dejándolo con su pasión a la deriva? Esme no definitivamente quedaba descartada ya no le atraía esa estúpida santurrona persignada amante de querer de mas a las personas, Alice ¡buaj! esa idiota orejas de duende le empezaba a dar asco no sabía cómo Jasper la encontraba atractiva bueno tampoco tenía por qué ser tan duro con la pobre Alice tenia lo suyo unos pechos de buen tamaño, un cuerpo escultural y piernas torneadas aun así no dejaba de ser una duende sin duda también quedaba descartada seguía Bella esa ni hablar solo teína ojos para el casto y tierno Edward ayy enamorados ¡vaya desperdicio de tiempo! Que Edward no se fijaba en que no tenía nada de atractivo, su cuerpo le parecía un poco deforme podría decirse que tenia nalgas pero nada más si pensaba en el busto mmmm pobre Bella pasaba por ser ante los ojos del patriarca de los Cullen peor que un fenómeno hasta E.T. podía ser más sexy que ella pero no todo estaba perdido siempre tenía la costumbre de guardar lo mejor para el final ahí estaba la gran y sexy Rosalie la compañera del bromista Emmett el ''osito'' Cullen si bien la ''osita'' tenía un buen cuerpo, buenas piernas, buenas nalgas, una estrecha cintura y un busto que válgame dios volvía loco a cualquier mortal ahora sabia los motivos que tuvo Royce King para presumirla es que semejante mujer no se encontraba todos los días afortunado Emmett al menos el no tenía ni una santurrona, o una duende o un fenómeno él si tenía mujer y no tonterías tal vez solo tal vez pudo encontrar entre las hembras de su clan a alguien que pidiese sustituir a la Vulturi pero luego caía en la cuenta que ninguna lo iba a satisfacer tan plenamente como Jane esa sí que supo como apagar la calentura que traía guardada desde hacía años.

Llego al hospital aparco su mercedes en un lugar cercano no tenía muchas ganas de caminar ese día bajo su maletín con sus herramientas de trabajo dentro antes de llegar a su consultorio paso su tarjeta por el checador de asistencia hasta que finalmente pudo irse directo a su consultorio.

-buenos días Jenny.

-buenos días doctor Cullen.

-no hay pacientes hoy.-pregunto Carlisle sin mirar a su secretaria.

-si de hecho es la misma joven de ayer.

Carlisle se atraganto con el café que estaba tomándose ¿Qué mierdas quería esa pequeña diabla ahora? Sin oprimir un pequeño bufido entro finalmente al consultorio y dicho y hecho ahí estaba la putita vestida rabona como de costumbre un vestido azul que hacia resaltar su gran busto con unos zapatos de tacón de 10 c.m. color blancos al sentirlo entrar Jane lo miro con los ojos rojos opacados por la lujuria mientras que el inofensivo doctor Cullen se acercaba lentamente hacia ella relamiéndose los labios de puro gusto.

-¿y se puede saber de qué te enfermaste ahora Jane?

La vampiresa puso su cara más tierna mientras suspiraba según ella con pesar se bajo con agilidad del escritorio llegando de dos zancadas hasta donde estaba Carlisle desato rápidamente el cinturón metiendo desesperadamente las manos en su ropa interior apretando el glande y los testículos lo mas que podía haciéndolo gruñir de placer pero Carlisle no era de los que se quedaban quietos esperando a que llegara su turno el también le bajo el vestido y el sostén deleitándose con el sabor de sus pezones dando pequeños lengüetazos al pezón izquierdo el derecho no estaba descuidado ya que era sobado, pellizcado y retorcido a la vez.

-mmmmm! Maldito seas Cullen.

-tú no te quedas atrás.

Finalmente Jane saco su mano del pantalón poniéndolas firmemente en su torso alejándolo de ella.

-y ahora que bicho te pico.

-necesito saber si tienes un pequeño tiempo para mi como a eso de la una.

Carlisle arqueo una ceja ahora qué demonios se traía Jane entre manos.

-y se puede saber para qué.

-eso es sorpresa.- mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo jadear amaba hacerle sentir esas reacciones.-y si te lo digo dejara de serlo. Entonces qué me dices Cullen tienes o no tiempo para mí.

Carlisle se mordió el labio inferior algo dentro le decía que de esa cita no saldría nada bueno, pero algo tenia Jane que se dejaba convencer.

-de acuerdo.-una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Jane.-a la una entonces en donde si es que tengo derecho a saber eso.

-una cabaña a que está entre la frontera de Forks con Canadá si sabes cual cierto.

Sin duda que sabia ahí se reunía a escondidas con Esme cuando tenía ganas enormes de desfogarse solo que tenía que convencerla con palabras bonitas antes de jugar. En fin accedió a saber que era la ''sorpresa'' que le tenia deparada Jane


End file.
